The Darkness Inside Me (Kidnapped by Supernatural 1D)
by Chrissi and Issi
Summary: Two girls, Jana and Isabella, are stolen from their normal lives when they run into five strange guys late one night. After that, nothing is ever the same for them.
1. Up All Night

~AN: Hiya guys, Chrissi here! So Issi and I have been talkin', and we were decided to write another story! This one using the writing style we used in a couple of chappies in our other fic (called best day ever if u haven't checked it out ;D)), so here it is! Hope you like!~

I'd never much liked liked the dark, but, being friends with a self-proclaimed dark enthusiast, I could never seem to get to get away from it. It was admittedly my own fault; from the first moment I talked to Isabella, she had told me how much she loved the dark and all things associated with it. I could forgive her for that, though, because my friendship with her was more than worth a little bit of discomfort on my part every now and again.

Tonight, however, I was seriously re-thinking my entire friendship with her, because it was a nice summer night and the mosquitoes were absolutely _insane. _

"Christ, Issi, can't we just go home?" I complained after shooing what must have been the 58th mosquito away from my ear. "I'm gettin' eaten alive out here."

Isabella just laughed. "Oh, shut up, Jana. It's a gorgeous night outside, the moon is full, and you're here with me. What could be better?"

"A night _not_ infested with bloodsuckers?" I asked sarcastically, only succeeding in making Isabella laugh again.

"At least they're not little vampires," she all but sang.

I rolled my eyes. Isabella had always had a pretty big interest in the supernatural, which I guess came with her infatuation for the night. I couldn't really fault her for it; myths about vampires and werewolves and the like were all pretty fascinating. Even so, there was only so much I could take. "Yeah," I started with an over dramatic sigh, "good thing they don't exist, huh?"

She nudged me playfully but said no more, and we were left to walk in the all-encompassing silence. Well, all-encompassing aside from the natural sounds of the night.

And the damn buzz of the mosquitoes swarming around my face.

I groaned. "Seriously, if I have a bunch of mosquito bites on me tomorrow, you're dea-" my empty threat was cut off by what sounded like a group of people laughing. No, scratch that, a group of people _cackling_.

The sound was worrying, to say the least, and I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. "...Guess we're not the only ones out here, huh?"

"Guess not," Isabella agreed. Both of us slowed our pace, not entirely wanted to get close to the source of the laughter but too curious to stop walking completely. The cackling continued in sporadic bursts, each putting me more and more on edge.

Eventually, the laughter was close to us, and its source became semi-visible. It appeared to be a group of people, and, if the cackling was anything to go by, they were male.

They hadn't noticed us yet, but I was suddenly hit by a wave of panic. I grabbed Isabella's arm tightly and stopped walking. "We should go," I said, whispering now.

"Are you kidding me?" she whispered back. "We're not leaving just because there's other people." But her tone was uncertain, and she hadn't tried to continue walking, so she must have felt the same panic I did.

The group's guffawing stopped then, however, presumably due to them spotting us, so we couldn't do much but stand there awkwardly. After what was probably the most tense silence I'd ever experienced, one of the people in the group spoke up.

"Well, what do we have here?" The voice was a bit high-pitched but still undeniably male. The guy broke away from the group and took a few steps closer to us, and, though I couldn't really make out his features, I could tell he was tilting his head. "It's a bit late to be going out on a walk, isn't it?"

Beside me, Isabella straightened up and pulled her arm out of my grip. "Never too late for a nice stroll around the block," she retorted with an astounding amount of confidence.

Someone else in the group let out a loud laugh and stumbled forward. "You think it's honestly safe for two girls to walk outside alone so late?" the new speaker asked. He had a strong Irish accent, as well as a strong slur, cluing us in on the fact that he was likely drunk off his ass.

"We can take care of ourselves," Isabella scoffed. "Besides, nothing in this neighborhood is dangerous."

"Aside from the mosquitoes, anyway," I muttered, too quiet for anyone but Isabella to hear.

Or not, apparently. The Irish guy must have heard me, because he laughed again and said, "Ah, yeah, they're pretty crazy tonight, huh?" His head twisted around to look back at those still huddled together. "You hear that, Haz? Bloodsuckers are too much for some people."

Someone else—Haz, presumably—hummed and stepped forward, leaving the last group member's side. "Some people just haven't met me, Ni," replied Haz, his voice deep and drawling. Something about that voice speaking those words set me on edge—more on edge than I'd previously been—and I grabbed Isabella's arm again.

"We should really get going," I started carefully, attempting to not show my fear. "You guys are right. It's late, and we need to get back home. Nice, uh. Nice meeting you." With that, I turned around to leave, only to be confronted by one of the men who'd previously spoken.

"Aw, going so soon?" It was the one who'd first spoken to us. His tone was sarcastic and cocky, which pissed me off more than I should have let it.

I tried to push past him without giving him the satisfaction of a reply, but he seamlessly blocked every direction I tried to go, so I had no choice but to respond. "Weren't you the one who said it was too late for us to be out?" I snapped at the man.

It looked like he shrugged. "Maybe. But maybe now I want you to stay."

There was a sigh, and then from behind us the Irish one—Ni, I thought— said, "Leave them alone, Louis. Now is not the time to be messing with mortals." The slur was no longer apparent in his voice; instead, there was a tone of firmness, of authority. That tone seemed to get through to the Louis guy, because he moved to the side to let us through, grumbling.

Ni calling us 'mortals' confused me, but not enough that I had to question it. Instead, I started moving forward.

Isabella, however, evidently didn't share my feelings, as she refused to budge. "What do you mean, 'mortals?'" She asked. "Are you saying that you're not-"

The rest of Isabella's sentence was cut off by a loud shriek-like howl. Everyone, including the group of men, stiffened where they stood.

"...What was that?" Isabella asked after a moment, and at the same time the first speaker let out a string of curses.

The next series of events happened almost too fast for me to comprehend: the Irish one commanded, "Zayn, do what you have to," and the figure who'd not yet spoken said, "Right." His shadowed form changed then—from a humanoid one to something huge, terrifying, and vaguely canine-sounding—and he/it ran past us. Then the one closest to us, Louis, tackled both Isabella and me to the ground.

"What the fu—" I began to say, but Louis pressed a firm hand to my mouth.

"I'm sorry," he told the both of us, not sounding all that apologetic, before wrapping one hand around my throat and presumably doing the same to Isabella. I clawed at his hand, but it didn't budge in the slightest, and my struggling only made my conscious leave me sooner.

~OMGZ WASN'T THAT EVENTFUL GUYZ? STAY TUNED, COZ ISSI IS GUNNA RITE THE NEXT CHAPPIE! HOW DO YOU LIKE MY NEW CHARA? i THINK SHE'S JUST SWELL~


	2. Isabella runs for her life!

(AN: Oh Em Gee! How am I supposse to right a chappie good in compariosn to that? Chrissi, youre righting is a beautiful as you are!)

~Isabella's POV~

The boys just ahead of us freaked me out more than I would ever admit. When 'Ni' called us mortals, confusion and fear washed over me.

"Are you saying that you're not-" A shriek-like howl rang through the forest and a panic I had never felt during the night ran through me. I tried not to convey it in fear of upsetting Jana even more than I'm sure she already was. "...What was that?" I asked, willing my voice not to shake, though I'm not sure they would have heard it for when I spoke, Louis let out a string of curses. The panic in me only grew at this and I didn't know what was happening until the boy who had yet to speak was a terrifying beast and I was tackled to the ground.

"I'm sorry," Louis said to us before wrapping a hand around my throat.

'He is going to leave a bruise,' I thought to myself as I slipped into sweet unconsciousness.

I woke up the next morning and stretched , working my aching muscles. I suddenly sat up, remembering the events from last night.I stood and ran to the door that was visible only by the light that filter in through the small crack at the bottom. I tried the handle. No dice. As I stepped away from the door, I heard someone walking toward the door, so I hid myself in the surrounding shadows and thanked my lucky stars that I had worn black. I looked at Jana's sleeping form and apologized softly for leaving her behind. The door opened and in walked Ni, not seeing me as he walked up to Jana, leaving his back to the open door. I quietly ran from the room and turned left down the hallway. Someone must have heard me because I heard Louis curse and then start running after me. I took a quick right through a door and down a flight of stairs, hoping to hide just underneath the staircase until I could make my escape.

As soon as I made it to the bottom of the stairs, I came to a halt. There was a dirty, disheveled boy pacing the small confines of the basement. He notice me standing there and looked at me with confusion.

"Who're you?" He asked quietly.

"I could ask you the sa-" My sentence was cut off by a low laugh and the new boy's eyes flicked to the stairs behind me. I turned and saw none other than Louis standing behind me. How he managed to get there without either one of us noticing was a mystery to me.

"What are you doing down here?" He asked with an underlying anger in his voice.

"Uh… v-visiting?" I more or less asked, trying but failing to come up with a good excuse. I looked toward the new boy for help.

Louis laughed and said, "Is that so? Then you must know him very well, yes?" I nodded slightly, afraid to say no. "Then tell me, what is his name?"

I whimpered out, "J-Jeffery?"

Louis laughed again and suddenly smirked. "Wrong," he said as he stepped closer to me and I took a step back. "You really shouldn't lie to me." I kept backing up as he kept walking forward, hoping to keep a good distance between us so I could escape when I got the chance. However, I never thought to look behind me and make sure I wouldn't walk into the new boy. So I did just that.

I turned and whispered, "Please help me."

The boy shook his head and whispered back, "I can't. I'm sorry." I stared at him, continuing to beg with my eyes as Louis grabbed my arm hard. As I was being dragged upstairs, I heard him whisper once more, "I'm so sorry."

Once upstairs, Louis pushed me into the living room and I stumbled to a halt in the center of the room. Everyone looked at me as I looked up at them and instantly back down at the ground. Louis said a little too loud, "Tell me, how did you get out of that room?"

I hesitated before answering, "I slipped out while Ni was checking on Jana." I glanced up at Ni briefly and saw he was watching Louis closely. Louis walked up to Ni and started cussing him out, saying something of having to be careful with us. I didn't look up from the ground until I felt someone stand next to me. I looked up to be greeted by Jana's familiar face.

"You tried to escape? That's pretty hardcore," she said quietly to me. I cracked a smile and nodded.

"You know me," I responded. "Isabella, the badass." We both laughed quietly until I noticed the finger shaped bruisings on Jana's neck. I tried not to think about it as Louis stormed off to a different room. "C-Can I go back to the other-" I jumped as I heard something crash to the ground and shatter.

Haz groaned as he stood up and said, "Lou is having yet another tantrum. I'll go fix it. As for you," he pointed at me. "I wouldn't move a muscle." I nodded again and proceeded to do exactly what I had been doing; standing there.

"I'm sorry that Louis decided to yell at you," Ni began. "To kind of make up for it, I think I will introduce you to everyone." There was another loud crash and Louis said something incoherent. Ni rolled his eyes and said, "My name is Niall." He motioned to the boy that had turned into some terrifying beast. "That is Zayn, the one who went in after Louis is Harry. Oh, the boy downstairs is Liam. What is your name?"

"Isabella, why is it that Liam is in the basement?" I was starting to become even more freaked out than I already was. I had no idea who these boys were other than their names. The only thing I knew was that one can turn into a terrifying beast, one has anger management issues and a third gets locked in the basement.

Niall and Zayn exchanged glances before Zayn said, "You saw me in the forest, right?" When I nodded he continued, "That was my form when I have to go get Liam… See, I am a shapeshifter. Liam is a werewolf, Louis is a demon, Harry is a vampire; hence the blood suckers joke last night, and Niall is an angel."

As Zayn finished his sentence, a small laugh escaped me. "You have _got_ to be kidding me! You expect me to believe that? I'm seventeen, not seven."

Zayn scowled and said, "It's true! I wouldn't lie to you about something like this!"

I stood there with my arms crossed, "Prove it. All of you."

Zayn stood and said, "Fine." His eyes flashed red and he started shifting into the same terrifying beast that I had seen in the forest. I stiffened and took a step back, afraid of him now even more so than before. He changed back and looked at Niall who smiled at him and took his shirt off before unfurling his wings. I gasped, seeing as how pretty they were.

I took a step toward him and inspected them a little closer. They were a beautiful brown color much like the roots of his hair. "Wow, beautiful," I mumbled.

He laughed and put them away. "You still have to meet the other three," he said as Harry and Louis walked out of what I was assuming was the kitchen. "Harry, Louis, would you like to show off your special features?"

I saw Harry smirk as he walked up and stood directly in front of me. "I see you took my advice of staying exactly where you were. Now…" He opened his mouth in a sort of sneer, showing off the razor sharp fangs.

"Wow, you really weren't lying, Zayn," I began. "This is starting to get a little terrifying."

Harry laughed quietly and said, "I can show you how they work, if you would like…" He took another step and smirked.

I took a step back and shook my head. "No thanks, I don't particularly want to be bitten today." I changed the subject by looking at Louis and asking, "A demon, huh? I guess that explains the black eyes. I figured those were just contacts and you were just a freak," I said, gaining back some of my confidence.

However, I should have thought twice about the words I said to a demon as he then growled and grabbed me by the front of my shirt. "Watch yourself," he said lowly. "I can talk any single one of these boys into killing you and your friend in an instant. I _am_ a demon after all." I nodded quickly, hoping he would let go of my shirt and that is just what he did. I took another step back and crossed my arms, nervous yet again.

"So," Zayn started. "We should let you girls freshen up and-"

Zayn was cut off by Jana saying, "What about Liam?"

"I'll take you down to see him, I guess," Zayn said as he stood. He walked toward the hallway that Louis had pushed me from and Jana followed. "Oh, Lou. Show her where the bathroom is so she can shower and freshen up," he said over his shoulder.

I looked at Louis as he sighed and motioned for me to follow him. I started walking after him, hoping he wouldn't hurt me or Jana again.

(AN: OMG WOW!1! Cn u believe it? Issi is in so much truble! Things arent lookign to hot for her! thanks for the postive rewie! Moar pls!)


End file.
